The Most Beautiful
by Bitterorsweet
Summary: AU!Hetagakuen Oneshot "Waaaaaa! Lihat nih ada survey terbaru!" / The Most Beautiful Country / Kira-kira nation mana saja ya yang ada di daftar pemenangnya? / Humor Garing, Alur Kacau, DLDR. [Fluff] NetherlandsxOC!Indonesia, Pair nyempil: USUK, SpaMano, Crack!SpaiNether


**xxxxx**

**The Most Beautiful**

**A Hetalia Fanfiction by Bitterorsweet**

**Rating: K+ / T**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Disclaimer: Oom Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Summary:**

**AU!Hetagakuen Oneshot "Waaaaaa! Lihat nih ada survey terbaru!" / The Most Beautiful Country / Kira-kira nation mana saja ya yang ada di daftar pemenangnya? / Humor Garing, Alur Kacau, DLDR. [Fluff] NetherlandsxOC!Indonesia, Pair nyempil: USUK, SpaMano, Crack!SpaiNether**

**Warning: Typo(s), Author amatir, OC, OOC, alur ngebut dan berantakan, dll.**

**xxxxx**

**Enjoy!**

**xxxxx**

Suasana pagi hari di ruang kelas Barat, seperti biasa kacau. Dapat dilihat America yang sedang makan _Hamburger_ dan _Cola_ sambil mengobrol dengan England, England yang sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menjadi tsundere mendadak, serombongan _Scandinavian_ di pojok kelas sedang main kartu uno sambil minum…apa itu? Ohh, itu _beer_…

…Memangnya boleh minum miras di sekolah ya?

Oke lupakan. Ayo berpindah ke yang lain.

Ohh, ada Iberian bersaudara sedang mengganggu Romano yang sebentar lagi masuk yandere mode. Ehm oke ralat, kayaknya hanya Spain saja yang mengganggu Romano, kalau Portugal hanya bisa pasrah diseret-seret terus oleh sang **Hermano** tersayang.

Di sebelah Romano, ada Italy (Veneziano) dan Germany. Seperti biasa, Italy sedang makan Pasta yang seharusnya buat bekal makan siang dan tak lupa sambil berseru 'veeee~'. Sedangkan, Germany? Ohh, dia seperti biasa, bersiaga di samping Italy.

Ada Greece yang lagi tidur pulas, seperti biasa. Dan ada kucing berbulu cokelat diatas kepalanya.

Ada Russia yang sedang mengganggu _trio Baltic_ agar mau 'bersatu' dengannya. Dan jangan lupa senyum misterius diwajahnya, aura 'kolkolkol' di sekitarnya dan pipa 'kesayangan' ditangannya.

Ada Poland yang asyik ngebongkar isi tas, yang ternyata berisi kumpulan kosmetik bermerk Oriplem, milik Sweden (iya, Sweden yang itu). Tapi niatnya Sweden mau dijual lho sekumpulan kosmetik itu, bukan dipakai sendiri. Apa kata Finland nanti?

Ada _The Bad Touch Duo_ (_minus_ Spain, karena lagi asyik gangguin Romano) lagi ngeganggu acara ngapelnya Hungary dan Austria. Dasar bujang lapuk kalian. Alhasil kena cium pantat panci teflon yang gosong. _Courtesy of Hungary_.

Ada Ukraine yang lagi diancam Belarus pakai pisau _trademark_nya supaya jaga jarak sama Russia.

Terus, ada _Benelux_ bersaudara. Ada si Belgium yang lagi asyik _browsing_ bareng oom Google di samping Netherlands.

Ada si Luxembourg yang, sebagai bendahara kelas, lagi nagih uang kas ke setiap siswa kelas Barat, dan sekarang lagi _stuck_ di Netherlands…enggak heran deh.

Dan ada Netherlands yang sedang siap kuda-kuda mau gulat sama adiknya supaya duit di dompetnya tetap aman.

Ada Liechtenstein yang lagi baca novel roman picisan berjudul Twilite. Dan ada sang kakak tercinta disampingnya yang sudah kayak anjing penjaga lengkap dengan kepala nengak-nengok, tampang sangar plus senapan _rifle_ favoritnya. Kayaknya si Liechtenstein harus kasih rambu 'Awas! Kakak galak!' deh di mejanya.

Ehm, kayaknya sudah disebutkan semua deh…tapi kok kayak ada yang lupa ya?

.

.

Tanpa diketahui oleh author, ada sepasang mata, yang sedari cerita ini dimulai, terus mengawasinya…

"Ehm, aku belum disebut…" ucap sesosok transparan di pojok kelas.

Seekor beruang kutub putih yang digendongnya bertanya, "Siapa?"

.

.

**xxxxx**

.

.

"Waaaaaa! Lihat nih ada _survey_ terbaru!" Tiba-tiba Belgium teriak di samping Netherlands, yang sudah mantap posisi kuda-kudanya, sontak membuat sang kakak lengah dan Luxie berhasil mendapatkan dompet _Broer_nya.

"Yay! Akhirnya tunggakan uang kas _Broer_ selama **2 tahun** bisa lunas juga. Gitu kek dari dulu…" Luxie pun melenggak pergi layaknya sang penari(?) topeng monyet yang abangnya mau pulang.

"_Neeeeee_! _Mijn Wallet_! Nanti apa kata Indonesia saat kencan? Luxie!" Netherlands berteriak meraung-raung meminta dompetnya dikembalikan.

"Apaan sih, _Broer_? Lagaknya kencan sama Indonesia, setiap ketemuan saja _broer_ langsung dihajar…"

"…"

"Daripada mikirin dompet, mendingan _Broer_ lihat deh apa yang aku temukan di _Websites_ Sekolah! Ada _survey_ terbaru lho dari _Newspaper Club_!" Kata Belgium, dengan senyum kucingnya, sambil menempelkan layar _smartphone_nya di depan wajah Netherlands.

"_Mijn Wallet_…" Dan itulah yang terus menerus keluar dari mulut si cowok Macho nan Pelit semacam Netherlands yang sepertinya sedang trauma berat.

Belgium cemberut, merasa dicuekin.

"Ya sudah kalau _Broer_ tidak mau, aku kasih tahu yang lain saja…"

.

.

**xxxxx**

.

.

Di kelas Timur…

"Weyyy! Tahu ada _survey_ terbaru di _websites_ sekolah enggak?" Suara teriakan seorang gadis bernama Philippines memecah keributan dalam kelas tersebut.

Gadis itu berlari menuju ke barisan meja di belakang kelas tempat dimana semua saudaranya berkumpul, tak terkecuali Negara kita tercinta, Indonesia.

"_Survey_ apa, Phili?"

Gadis berambut ikal panjang itu menyeringai nakal, "Kakak pasti enggak percaya deh, kalau aku kasih lihat…"

Malaysia, adik laki-laki Indonesia, makin gemes, "Phil! _Survey_ apaan sih? Enggak niat nih kasih tahunya…"

"Hehehe…Nih, lihat saja sendiri…"

.

.

**xxxxx**

.

.

"_**The Most Beautiful Country**_? Waaaaaa! Seru nih, coba lihat siapa saja yang ada di daftar urutan!" Hungary berteriak kegirangan.

Terlalu girang malah, sampai seisi kelas Barat, kecuali Greece, menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing dan fokus ke meja Hungary yang dikerubungi cewek-cewek.

Mungkin Hungary berpikir kalau namanya ada dalam daftar urutan.

"Wuaaaaa! Hungary! _Smartphone_ku jangan digoyang-goyang dong, nanti jatuh! Ini aku belinya hasil nyolong dompetnya _Broer_ tahu!" Belgium tanpa sadar sudah membuka aibnya sendiri.

Di kejauhan, lebih tepatnya di meja Netherlands, cowok tersebut mendengar jelas perkataan Belgium tadi, "Pantesan waktu mau bayar kue pesanan buat Ulang Tahun Indonesia uangnya kurang! PDKT gagal, malah kena hajar abang kue…"

Netherlands hanya bisa _headbang_ kepala tulip jabriknya ke meja berkali-kali, meratapi nasibnya yang entah kenapa sial hari ini.

Oke, lupakan si cowok satu itu, kembali ke Belgium dan kawan-kawannya.

Liechtenstein mendapat tugas untuk menyebutkan para pemenang _survey_, "Ini dari _Newspaper_ _Club_, ya?" Komentarnya dengan suara yang imut.

Belgium mengangguk.

"Yang diketuai England, ya?"

Mengangguk lagi.

"Lalu-"

"Huwaaa~! Liech, cepetan dong dibacain hasilnya~! Penasaran nih…" Hungary jadi gregetan sendiri mendengar celotehan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, maaf, kalau begitu, uhm…peringkat pertamanya-"

"**LATVIA**! Wow! _this is, like, unpredictable you know_!" Poland, entah darimana dia datang, dengan seenak jidat memotong perkataan Liechtenstein sambil teriak di samping telinga cewek imut tersebut.

**DORR!**

Dan berakhir dengan tidak elitnya di lantai kelas karena tembakan _rifle_ dari Switzerland. Sementara yang lain, memandang horror adegan sadis tersebut.

"Siapa lagi?" Dan dengan seenaknya pula, Switzerland menawarkan jasa '**gue-dor-lu-die**' kepada teman sekelasnya, yang hanya bisa mundur satu langkah berharap bisa keluar dari jangkauan _rifle_ sang Kakak Galak.

Di sisi kelas yang lain…

"Latvia, kalau begitu kamu **harus** bersatu denganku, da." Russia yang mendengar 'kalimat wasiat' Poland barusan semakin menjadi-jadi meneror _Trio Baltic_, terutama Latvia.

"Huwaaa~! Tidak mau~!"

.

.

**xxxxx**

.

.

'**DORR!'**

"_Ana_…?" Gumam seorang pemuda, berkacamata dengan rambut hitam jigrak, bernama Thailand. Dia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa, kak?"

"Ehm, apa kalian mendengar suara tembakan barusan, ana?"

"…"

"Masa' sih?"

"Ahhh, itu pasti telinga kakak banyak kotorannya kali makanya salah dengar, daritadi tidak ada suara tembakan kok…" celetuk Malaysia.

"Iya, benar…" Indonesia menganggukkan kepala layaknya hiasan murah yang ditempel di _dashboard_ mobil.

"Ya, sudahlah! Mendingan lanjut baca siapa yang di peringkat kedua!" Sahut Philippines semangat.

"Tapi enggak nyangka lho, kalau Latvia yang di peringkat pertama. Padahal jelas-jelas Latvia itu **cowok**. Yang bikin survey pasti orangnya _absurd_ deh…" sewot Indonesia.

Sementara itu…

"UHUK! UHUKK! **Bloody Wanker**! Siapa yang tadi ngomongin gue, **Git**!"

"Sabar Iggy, makanya kalau minum pelan-pelan, kayak sang _HERO_ seperti aku! Banyak makan dan minum tapi enggak pernah keselek muahahahahahahaha~!"

"You **GIT**! Kubuat kau **keselek**. **SEKARANG**!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

.

.

**xxxxx**

.

.

"Ehm, peringkat keduanya…**MEXICO**." Liechtenstein, yang masih trauma pasca peristiwa Poland tadi, akhirnya memberanikan diri melanjuti perannya.

"Yahh, sayang banget si Mex dari 2 hari yang lalu enggak masuk! Kan lumayan, bisa minta traktir…" sahut Belgium sambil menunjukkan senyum kucingnya.

"Iya juga yahh. Kalau kita minta traktirnya ke Latvia, kasihan dia sudah diteror sama Russia masa' mau ditambah kita sih…?" Gumam Hungary, sambil melirik kearah Latvia yang semakin terpojok oleh Russia. Sementara Estonia menjauh sedikit demi sedikit mencari perlindungan dan Lithuania sedang berusaha menyadarkan Poland, yang masih asyik 'tidur' terkena tembakan peluru 'Kakak Galak'.

Hungary hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Kesesesesese, kalau begitu berikan jabatan peringkat kedua kepada diriku yang ASEM ini~!"

Hungary tambah sweatdrop, "_Awesome_ kali mas. Lagian situ kan udah enggak _exist _lagi di _World Map_…"

**JLEB!**

Perkataan Hungary cukup membekas dalam hati sang Prussia rupanya, membuat nation yang bersangkutan tengah berpundung-ria di pojokan kelas.

Sementara itu, Hungary dan Austria saling bertukar _thumbs up_. _Revenge is very sweet, indeed_.

.

.

**xxxxx**

.

.

"Yang di peringkat ketiga…kasih tahu gak yaa?"

"Malon!"/"Kakak!"/"Malay!" Dan berbagai bentakan lain ditujukan kepada pemuda Melayu tukang klaim barang orang.

"Iya! Iya! Enggak sabaran banget sih jadi Negara!"

"Yee! Salahnya siapa, Malon!"

"Ssst! Mau dibacain gak sih, Indon?" Sang _host_ jadi sewot sendiri.

"…"

"Nah, gitu dong! Diem, duduk, jadi anak manis! Walaupun sebenarnya kamu diapain aja tetep manis sih…" Ingat ya, readers! Si Malay pas ngomong kalimat terakhir volumenya kecil banget dan pipinya pun ikut merona. Indonesia, sebagai Negara yang polos, tidak mengetahuinya alias _clueless_.

Tapi, hal itu enggak luput dari pendengaran dan penglihatan saudara seASEANnya yang lain.

"Malay, bisa dilanjutkan saja siapa peringkat ketiganya, ana?"

"Iya deh, peringkat ketiganya…"

. . .

"**TURKEY**?"

Netherlands, yang secara diam-diam ikut menyaksikan jalan perbincangan sang adik dkknya tersebut melalui _smartphone_nya sendiri, kaget.

"What?!"/"Serius?!"/"Demi apa?!" Dan terdengar berbagai macam reaksi lainnya dari anak-anak kelas Barat ditujukan kepada Liechtenstein yang bertugas sebagai _host_.

**DORR! DORR!**

"Woii! Berani banget lu semua ngebentak adek gue! Sini lu semua, hadepin gue kalau berani!" Sisi liar plus jahanam Switzerland, sang Kakak Galak, keluar sudah dengan seluruh siswa cowok yang sudah berani membentak adiknya tercinta sebagai mangsanya.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sementara itu…

'Turkey? Dari sisi mananya dia terlihat **beautiful** sampai bisa meraih posisi ketiga?!' Netherlands langsung histeris, dalam hati pastinya. Mungkin readers ada yang tahu?

"Ahh _mon cher_, _mon petit lapin_~! Akhirnya _mon hunny_, Turkey, diakui juga keindahannya oleh orang-orang! Kau harusnya bangga, Neddy~" Ucap France, yang datang entah darimana, senang luar biasa sambil memeluk Netherlands. Ditambah cipika-cipiki di kedua pipi sang cowok Belanda, yang wajahnya sudah memucat karena _shock_.

Saat itu juga Netherlands ingin mati ditusuk bambu runcing milik kekasih tercinta daripada harus dipeluk apalagi dikissu-kissu sama oom-oom mesum macam France…

Para reader pasti bingung maksud dari France, iya kan?

Jadi gini, dulu waktu semua nation masih di playgroup, saat semuanya masih imut-imut dan moe (iya, termasuk Germany, Sweden dan Netherlands), ada drama sekolah yang diadakan tiap tahunnya. Dan pada tahun itu, drama yang dipentaskan adalah tentang anime SailorMoon. _Courtesy of Japan_. Sialnya, Netherlands dipilih sebagai pemeran utama sailormoon tersebut, disertai dengan Turkey sebagai Space Dad dan France sebagai Space Mom.(**1**)

Dan semenjak itulah, hidup seorang Netherlands sudah tidak perjaka lagi…

.

.

**xxxxx**

.

.

Di kelas Timur…

"Tuh! Benar kan? Yang buat survey ini orangnya gila!" Teriak Indonesia tambah sewot.

"Eits! Tunggu dulu Ndon! Daftarnya belum habis nih! Jangan sewot dulu!"

"Iya kak, bisa saja nanti nama kakak masuk ke dalam urutan 5 besar…" kata Philippines dengan sangat yakin.

"_What_? Enggak mungkin Indon masuk ke dalam daftar _the most beautiful_, aslinya saja kayak begini…" ledek Malaysia kepada kakak kembarnya.

"Sirik tanda tak mampu, Malon! Sini, gantian aku yang baca~!" Gadis manis berambut ikal sepinggang yang diikat itupun merebut _smartphone_ milik Philippines dari tangan Malaysia.

Dalam hati, Philippines berharap supaya sang _gadget_ bisa tahan menerima cobaan karena dioper-oper terus dengan tidak manusiawi.

.

.

**xxxxx**

.

.

"Sumpah deh, ini survey _absurd_ banget. Yang bikin siapa sih? **Enggak mutu**." Gerutu Netherlands, masih gak bisa terima akan kenyataan yang baru saja didengar dan dialaminya (dipeluk dan dikissu France).

"…!"

Entah Netherlands salah dengar atau apa, tapi dia berani sumpah tadi mendengar seseorang berkata, '_Damn You Bloody Wanker_!' yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ahh, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja…

Namun tanpa diketahui oleh Netherlands, dibelakangnya sesosok England yang sudah kumat tsunderenya sedang ditahan oleh America dan Spain. Ohh, dan jangan lupa kalau di tangan the-self-proclaimed gentleman ada kue _scone_ gosong yang akan dipakai sebagai senjata.

'Amit-amit kalau sampai ada _World War 3_!' Mereka berdua membatin dalam hati.

"_NEXT_! Peringkat keempatnya~!" Kali ini terdengar suara cempreng Belgium yang mendapat giliran sebagai _host_, karena Liechtenstein sudah dianggap tidak sanggup menjalankan tugasnya disebabkan trauma.

Netherlands yang enggak mau ketinggalan berita(?) pun langsung men_scroll_-_down_ layar _smartphone_nya sendiri, penasaran siapa yang ada di peringkat ke-4.

Dan seketika itu pula, kedua mata _emerald_ sang pemuda Belanda melebar secara drastis.

Siapa sih yang enggak kaget kalau nama sang kekasih tercinta ada di urutan peringkat? Itulah yang terjadi pada seorang Netherlands saat ini. Kaget, bingung dan senang bercampur kayak gado-gado.

"_BROER_! Selamat ya, **INDONESIA** masuk di peringkat keempat~! Jangan lupa dirayain ya~!" Lagi-lagi suara cempreng adiknya terdengar di seluruh penjuru kelas Barat.

Cring!

Tatapan _killer_ dan cemburu para _nation ex-motherlands_ (yang pernah pacaran sama Indonesia, minus Spain -dia sama siapa saja mau-) langsung tertuju kearah Netherlands.

'Ya Tuhan, apa salah hamba?' Dalam hati Netherlands tobat, bahwa dia akan rajin menabung dan enggak pelit lagi(?).

. . .

"Aku…?" Bisik Indonesia, mukanya memerah.

"Cieee bener 'kan apa kataku!" Sambil berlompat-lompat kecil, Philippines memeluk kakaknya tersebut.

"Ahhh, _survey_ nya ngaco nih!" Biarpun berkata seperti itu, tanpa diketahui Indonesia, wajah Malaysia sedikit memerah. 'Seharusnya kamu di peringkat pertama, Ndon…'

"Malon! Sirik terus nih!"

"Yee! Memang betul kan _survey_ nya ngaco, tadi kamu sendiri yang sewot!"

Indonesia langsung gelagapan, "Eh? Ehm…yowes! Enggak jadi sewotnya~"

Seluruh siswa kelas Timur hanya bisa tepok jidat.

.

.

**xxxxx**

.

.

'Ayo dong, cepetan bacain yang di peringkat kelima! Kalian semua pasti akan kaget! Muahahahahaha!'

"Ehm, Iggy? Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Haa? Ohh, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, ehem, hanya sedikit keselek, ehem…"

"Uwooo! Butuh pertolongan dari sang _HERO_?"

"_What_? _You wanker_! Jangan pegang-pegang!"

Plakk!

"_Ouch_, sakit Iggy…"

"Wehh! Kalian berdua nanti saja pacarannya, pas istirahat! Ganggu orang ngegossip nih!" Teriak Hungary, doi gak terima acara gosipnya terganggu oleh dua makhluk pirang tersebut.

'_Grrrr_, sabar England. Biarkan saja mereka nantinya terkaget-kaget begitu mendengar peringkat kelima khukhukhukhukhu…'

"_Belgiè_~! Lanjutkan!"

"Oke! Sekarang, peringkat kelimanya~"

Semua siswa di kelas Barat menahan napas masing-masing, mengantisipasi apakah nama mereka yang akan muncul selanjutnya.

"**ENGLAND**."

Di barisan belakang kelas, England sudah siap dalam posisi _Victory_ dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya, menanti segala macam pujian yang akan dilontarkan teman-teman sekelas kepadanya.

"Oke! Lanjut lagi! Peringkat ke-6!"

**Krakk! Krakk!**

England pun sekejap berubah menjadi patung yang sudah retak dan lumutan. Si doi yakin akan mendapat pujian, alhasil malah dicuekin. Bahkan America yang berada disampingnya malah terlalu asyik makan _hamburger_ daripada memuji sang pacar. Kasihan banget kamu, Iggy…

.

.

**xxxxx**

.

.

Indonesia menatap layar _smartphone_ di tangannya dengan tatapan heran, "Ehm, enggak percaya nih sang ketua _Newspaper Club_ di peringkat kelima…"

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa, ana?"

"Yah, masa' kakak gak tahu sih maksud aku? Pasti ada _money politic_nya deh…"

"Ya ampun Ndon, dikira ini Pemilu kali…" Malaysia hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ menanggapi kepolosan sang kakak ehemtercintaehem.

"Ahh sutralah! Sekarang yang di peringkat ke-6-"

. . .

"-**ITALY**!"

"Veeeeee~! _Fratello_! Kita ada di peringkat 6 veee~"

Romano yang saat itu masih asyik diganggu oleh _Tomato Freak_, langsung mendepak wajah Spain. Sedangkan Portugal yang sedari tadi hanya jadi kambing congek hanya diam saja melihat sang adik dilecehkan.

"Demi apa, Feli?!"

"Beneran veee~!"

Romano hanya bisa terbengong, sedang mencerna informasi yang baru saja diberikan oleh sang adik. Aihh, siapa bilang doi gak senang. Dalam hati, inner Romano loncat-loncat saking senangnya, tapi diluar sifat yanderenya menahan dirinya untuk tetap _stay cool_.

"Wow! _Mi amor_~! Abang senang sekali! Ayo kita rayakan! Sini cium abang Spain~" Spain langsung memonyongkon bibir seksinya 5 senti.

Dan ciumanlah yang Spain dapatkan. Ciuman dengan tinju sang Romano.

"_Kiss my bloody fist, you TOMATO BASTARDO_!"

DUAKK!

Dan Spain pun mental(?), hingga mendarat di pangkuan seorang Netherlands.

"…"

"Ahh, _querida_ Neddy~! Kamu telah menyelamatkanku dari patah tulang kronis! Ternyata kamu masih sayang padaku~! Sini, tak cium kamu~ =3"

( O_O") Kira-kira beginilah ekspresi Netherlands.

**PedoSpain Alert!** XD

.

.

**xxxxx**

.

.

"**NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!"

Indonesia yang mengenali suara khas sang kekasih yang lagi OOC akut, langsung sigap, "Itu suaranya Nether!"

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berdarah campuran Eropa dengan seenak jidat merangkul pundak Indonesia, "_Mate_, biarin saja si Vampir Tulip itu! Kamu tahu sendiri kan siswa kelas Barat itu bagaimana, apalagi _The Bad Touch Trio_ itu…"

"_Aussie_! Jangan bikin kaget dong!" Latah Indonesia.

"Enggak usah pake peluk-peluk segala kali, bung…" sambung Malaysia, wajahnya sudah sepet banget melihat sikap Australia yang dengan santainya asal main peluk dengan sang kakak ehemtercintaehem.

"_Oops, sorry_…" ejek Australia sambil tersenyum sinis kearah Malaysia, tentu saja Indonesia tidak sadar akan hal itu. Tapi si doi pun akhirnya menurunkan tangannya.

"Makanya! Gara-gara Nether sekelas sama _The Bad Touch Trio_, bawaannya parno terus. Tadi juga aku ngerasa ada sinyal PedoSpain dari Nether…" Indonesia cemberut, mengkhawatirkan sang kekasih, yang entah bagaimana nasibnya sekarang ini.

'Apaan tuh sinyal PedoSpain?' batin seluruh siswa di kelas Timur.

"Hahh, memang ya, yang namanya sudah jodoh, enggak bisa terpisahkan sama dinding sekolah sekalipun…" celetuk Singapore, yang sedari tadi diam saja.

_Blush_! Sekejap kedua pipi sang gadis tropis langsung memerah, bukan merona lagi.

"_Nonsense_! Sudah, lanjut saja baca peringkat selanjutnya!" Malaysia sudah gerah daritadi melihat romantisme Nethernesia yang secara tidak langsung tersirat diatas.

"Malon! Daritadi ganggu suasana aja nih!"

"Mumpung belum bel masuk kelas, Indon! Manfaatin waktu!"

Seterusnya pertikaian antara kedua kakak-beradik tersebut pun tak terelakkan. Thailand, yang melihat _smartphone_ Philippines lagi menganggur di meja, berinisiatif menjadi _host_ selanjutnya.

"Ana, ternyata peringkat ke-7 nya…"

"Siapa, kak?"

"**NEW ZEALAND**, ana." jawab sang kakak sambil tersenyum manis.

Mendengar hal itu, sontak Australia, selaku sang kakak dari New Zealand, menengok cepat kearah adiknya tersebut.

Sang adik yang merasa ditatap langsung melirik keatas, mengalihkan pandangan dari buku novel diatas mejanya.

"Zeal…"

Sebuah alis sang adik terangkat.

"Selama ini kamu cewek, ya?" Pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut Aussie.

Dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar yang bila diterjemahkan akan berarti, "Ya ampun kak, di peringkat 1, 2, 3, 5 dan 6 juga yang nempatin nation bergender cowok. _Please_ deh, aku aja yang daritadi serius baca novel bisa tahu, masa' kakak enggak?"

"Ooh…"

Tanpa disadari oleh kedua nation tersebut, seluruh siswa kelas Timur, termasuk nation ASEAN, hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ sekaligus kagum melihat komunikasi abstrak tersebut.

.

.

**xxxxx**

.

.

"Yang ke-8 dong! Siapa yang ke-8?!" anak-anak di kelas Barat sudah tak sabaran rupanya.

"Iya, ini juga mau dibacain sama _Belgiè_!"

Dengan senyum kucingnya yang masih awet, Belgium pun melanjutkan, "Tehee, udah pada gak sabar ya? Oke deh! Peringkat kedelapannya…"

Deg-deg! Detak jantung seluruh siswa di kelas Barat tampak berirama, menanti perkataan Belgium selanjutnya.

"-**BRAZIL**!"

"Yahh, dikirain aku…"

"Padahal _feeling_ aku udah pasti banget kalau aku yang bakalan dapet…" Dan berbagai macam kekecewaan terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Mana nih orangnya? Kok, enggak keliatan sih?" Tanya Denmark tiba-tiba.

"Sama kayak Mexico, Brazil enggak masuk dari 2 hari kemaren!" Jawab Luxembourg.

"…"

"Cieeeeeeeeee! Dugaan aku tepat! Pasti mereka janjian enggak masuk buat _yaoi_-an berdua~!" Celetukan _absurd _pun keluar dari mulut Hungary, membuat semua siswa di kelas Barat _sweatdrop_ -kecuali para fujoshi-.

.

.

**xxxxx**

.

.

Di kelas Timur…

"Malon! Terus peringkat ke-9 siapa?"

"Ehm…eh," Malaysia garuk-garuk kepala, "Kok aneh ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Disini peringkat kesembilannya…bang **INDIA**."

"…" Hening sesaat.

"Kok abang India bisa masuk ke daftar sihh?" Indonesia shock mendengar kabar tersebut.

Jelaslah si doi shock, abang India kan sudah 3 tahun jadi alumni sekolah

. . .

"England?! Kok bisa alumni masuk daftar?"

England yang saat itu sedang minum teh, dikagetkan sehingga dia keselek lagi.

"UHUK! _Damnit_! Gue lagi minum the, _Bloody git_! Ya, jangan tanya gue lah! Uhukk! Tanya noh seluruh warga dunia kenapa bisa begitu! Uhuk!"

"Iggy! _Are you okay, hun_? Nih, minum biar enggak keselek!"

Niat America sih mau menolong -apabila dengan cara memaksa England menenggak habis _Cola_ dalam satu tengukan bisa disebut 'menolong'-, tapi yang ada malah sang kekasih tepar enggak bisa napas karena _overdosis_(?) _Cola_.

.

**xxxxx**

.

"Yahh, berhubung England masih tepar, mending kita lanjut aja baca yang di peringkat ke-10…"

"Ide bagus!"

"_Belgiè_! Siapa yang ada di peringkat ke-10?"

"Ehm, sebentar…!" Kedua bola mata Belgium sibuk melihat layar, lebih tepatnya mencari nama nation di peringkat ke-10.

"Ini! Peringkat kesepuluhnya…"

"Siapa?"

"Iya, siapa?"

**. . .**

"**CANADA**?"

**. . .**

"..."

"Canada? Memangnya itu nama tempat ya?" Tanya Indonesia dengan polosnya.

"Kakak aja gak tau, gimana aku?" Jawab Phillipines.

"Singapore, kamu tahu enggak?" Tanya Malaysia kepada adiknya yang terpintar kedua di kelas -Japan yang pertama-.

Singapore menggeleng, "Aku enggak tahu, waktu pelajaran Geografi tentang peta dunia, ibu guru juga enggak pernah nyebut-nyebut Canada deh…" Ya ampun, bahkan guru pun enggak tahu Canada itu yang mana.

Japan yang daritadi diam saja mendengar percakapan gaje ASEAN, akhirnya membuka suara, "Ahh Canada itu…"

"Apa?"

"Canada itu tetangganya si Mexico dan America kan?"

"…"

"Ngaco kau Japan! Itu mah _Greenlands_!"

. . .

"Hahh? Siapa?" Teriak Denmark.

"Canada? Siapa tuh?"

"Ehm…Canada itu kan, kalau enggak salah, yang rumahnya deket sama America kan?" Pernyataan dari seorang Netherlands sontak membuat perhatian seluruh kelas tertuju padanya, terutama America (dengan tatapan bingung) dan sesosok bayangan transparan di pojokan kelas (dengan tatapan gembira).

"Masa' sih? Bukannya itu _Greenlands_ ya?" Jawab America.

"_Broer_ sotoy deh~!" Semprot Belgium kepada kakaknya.

"Hiks, bukan Greenlands, tapi aku, Canada…" Terdengar suara lirih di pojokan kelas, tapi sayang tidak ada yang dengar.

Seekor beruang kutub putih digenggamannya menoleh ke sang majikan sambil bertanya, "Siapa Canada?"

.

.

**xxxxx**

**Tamat.**

**xxxxx**

.

* * *

**~Omake!~**

Sepulang sekolah…

"Ehm, Nesia…"

"Iya, Neth..?"

"Aku dengar kamu masuk peringkat ke-4 di survey…"

_Blush_! "Ehm, iya…"

"Ehm, selamat ya…tapi."

"…?"

Tiba-tiba Indonesia merasa dagunya ditarik perlahan oleh sebuah tangan besar dan setelahnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya, walaupun sekilas. Dan dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dengan pipi merona, Netherlands mengeluarkan rayuan mautnya, disertai sebuah seringai nakal di wajahnya. "Kalau menurutku, kamu yang seharusnya di peringkat pertama, Nesia…"

Indonesia yang baru saja tersadar dari ciuman sang kekasih dan mendengar rayuan tersebut, memalingkan badannya demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"DASAR NETHER LOLI GOMBAL~!"

Dan jangan lupa sebuah pukulan 'mesra' yang ditujukan sang gadis kepada pemuda Belanda tersebut, sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi dengan langkah kaki yang dihentakkan.

Serta senyuman kecil di wajahnya yang masih memerah.

.

.

"Ehm, ngomong-ngomong, Neth, kamu tahu enggak Canada itu apa?"

"…"

.

.

* * *

A/N: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah artikel mengenai survey 'The Most Beautiful Country' melalui Twitter dan Pinterest, berikut cuplikan artikelnya:

**xxxxx**

"The wonderful beauty of the Indonesian archipelago once again received worldwide recognition as Indonesia was named the fourth most beautiful country in the world through the survey conducted on Twitter and Pinterest by United Kingdom's leading leisure travel company website**, First Choice.**

Topped only by **Latvia**, **Mexico**, and **Turkey**, **Indonesia** managed to outrank other countries in the top ten which include **United Kingdom**, **Italy**, **New Zealand**, **Brazil**, **India**, and **Canada**. Other popular vacation countries such as Swiss, France, Spain, and Japan did not even make it to the top ten. **The survey was officially closed at midnight GMT on Friday, 18 May 2012**."

**xxxxx**

Yah, mungkin ini tidak bisa dijadikan patokan resmi, tapi hal ini bisa untuk meningkatkan nasionalisme terhadap tanah air. ^^ Ohh, dan saat aku cek ulang di website resminya (lupa nama websitesnya ^^), Indonesia hebatnya sudah menduduki peringkat KE-2! Bayangkan betapa hebatnya negeri kita. -sembah sujud-

(1)Bagian ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari manga doujin hetalia berjudul 'Maaf' yang dibuat oleh **Dinosaurusgede** di Deviantart. Ceritanya bagus dan bisa menambah wawasan tentang sejarah lho! (promosi) Tapi ada sisi humornya juga kok XD

Ehh, sebenarnya fanfict ini adalah fanfict yang pertama aku tulis sebelum fanfictku yang berjudul 'At Least We Meet' dibuat…dan sudah sempat dipost juga. Tapi karena masalah teknis(?) jadinya aku delete dan diedit ulang deh ^^"

Dan pesan dari sang Author cuma satu kok, kita sebagai warga Negara muda Republik Indonesia, enggak ada salahnya kan untuk **mencoba mencintai Negeri sendiri** =) kalau kita dipaksakan, malah kita akan menjauh dan tidak mau mengenal Indonesia karena udah ilfil sendiri. Tapi cara yang bisa dicoba adalah dengan sedikit demi sedikit mau mengenal Indonesia, ada pepatah 'Tak kenal maka tak sayang', nee? Cobalah kita terapkan kepada Negeri kita tercinta ini. =D

Cukup dimulai dari perubahan terkecil saja dulu, seperti membuang sampah pada tempatnya, demi kemajuan dan kebersihan lingkungan bumi Indonesia. Saya bisa bicara seperti ini karena saya pernah mengalaminya sendiri. ^^ karena itu kita sama-sama ya dalam memajukan negeri kita..

Yup! Sekian deh petuah(?) dari saya ^^v (kesannya saya udah tua aja…)

Terima kasih kepada reader yang mau membaca fanfic keduaku ini ya, maklum masih baru~

Dan maaf kalau fanfict ini masih ada kekurangan seperti Typo, OOC characters, humor garing dan terlalu dipaksakan, dll. ^^

Akhir kata…

Read and Review Please~


End file.
